Pieces of a Broken Heart
by DatJaden
Summary: When a Naruto gets beaten within an inch of his life on the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat help comes in an unexpected form, A silver haired Jonin whom is also not celebrating the day. Can they help each other recover from a day they can never forget?
1. Meeting of the Pieces

The moon had barely risen over the town when the icy winds began to descend and the air became a blast of wintery air. Normally no one would be out on the streets but this was a special day. It was the ten year anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi and the whole village was celebrating, well most of the village anyway. A large group of men had assembled what they called was a hunting party. What were they hunting? Well, that's the problem with this picture. They weren't hunting foxes on the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat. Nope, they were hunting a small child. Cruel you say? Anyone who tried to tell them that gotten severely beaten and called a traitor to the village.

At the current moment said child was peaking out from an alley by one of the main parties going on, looking for some food that someone had dropped or forgotten on a table. The little boy looked to be no more than nine or ten and had long blond hair. His blue eyes shinned in the darkness as he stared hungrily at the food tables. On each cheek there were three whisker like scars that he'd had ever since he could remember. He inched closer to the party, leaving the relative safety of the ally. He knew that some people might be out looking for him, to hurt him, but it was nothing knew. There were always people coming after him. He knew they weren't going to be anywhere near here, they'd never think that he'd be near such a big party. Unfortunately for him, the hunters were waiting for him, somehow figuring that he'd come to this exact spot. They waited until he was halfway to the table when the converged on him, one of them clapping a hand over his small mouth so he couldn't scream for help, not that anyone would come to his aid anyway.

They dragged him several streets away and into a dark alley that didn't lead out to the next street. The man holding the boy threw him against the brick wall and stepped back into the loose circle that formed around the area where the boy had fallen. He slowly pushed himself up, his eyes a little unfocused as he held his side. Only one thought ran though his mind: What did I do now? Sad, isn't it. When human beings can harm others like this without a thought nor a reason. Well, they thought they had a valid reason. You see in their eyes this child was a demon, an abomination that had to be killed. Reality? The child was the container for the fox spirit that had attacked the village some ten years before. No, he wasn't the spirit. The spirit was sealed inside of him by the leader of the village, seeking a way to save the village from destruction at the paws of the beast. He died shortly after sealing the monster inside of the boy. His only wish was that the boy be seen as a hero. Was he? Nope, because some of the villagers were too short sighted to see the burden that had been placed upon the child by the so called 'brave' leader of the village.

"It's time we wiped you from the face of the earth scum," one of the figures growled, producing a pipe from behind his back. All around the circle weapons were appearing and the boy cowered against the wall. He couldn't see a way to get out of the mess, there were no holes in the circle and he didn't think he could run at the moment anyway. He was almost positive that two of his ribs were broken and a couple of them cracked. His eyes grew wide and darted across the faces in the circle, as if trying to find a soul that would help him. Alas, none were found.

"Get him,"

- - - - -

"I swear, next one to mistake me for a woman in their drunken stupor is getting a kunai to the balls." Kakashi muttered angrily as he moved away from the group of drunken ninjas. Why he'd never decided to go to that party he'd never know. He wasn't one for these celebrations, after all he'd lost his Sensei today. Why would he be happy? His mind wandered back to that day even though he tried to stop it. He didn't like thinking about how the man he looked up to had died. Or how he'd sealed the demon into that child. He felt a pang of sympathy for the child, he'd have to deal with the ignorant villagers for the rest of his life because of the burden that the Fourth Hokage had laid upon his shoulders. He vaguely wondered how the child was doing today, it would be his birthday after all.

He paused for a moment as a scream of pain reached his ears. Was someone getting in a fight? No, the sound was too childlike for it to be a fight. Against his better judgment he moved toward the alley where he heard the noise, pausing to squint down it. He could make out several shapes beating at something. He frowned, so they wanted to gang up on one person. Maybe he'd go give the poor guy a hand?

"You know it's not nice to fight a guy twelve on one? Maybe I should help even up the odds a bit?" he drawled, moving closer to the group.

- - - - - -

When were they going to stop? Were they determined to kill him this time? Normally once he lay still and stop screaming they'd get bored and go away but they continued to beat him. He barely was able to keep the screams of utter pain from leaving his lips. He'd only let one escape and they'd began to beat him harder than before. He tried to curl into a small ball to evade the attacks but found he didn't have enough strength to do so. He'd lost so much blood already! He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for it to end soon. He didn't care if he died, he just wanted the pain to go away. The blows continued to rain down and he began to fade out of consciousness. He could have sighed with relief, he knew that the end of the pain was coming in one form or another.

Suddenly the blows stopped and there were sounds feet moving all around him. He could barely open his eyes to see what was going on. All he could see was a figure with a mob of white hair before he had to close is eyes again. They were so swollen that it was hard to keep them open for more than a few seconds. He had to focus as he realized that someone was speaking.

"Beating up a child? Really? Have you sunk that low?" one of the voices demanded angrily. It didn't make sense to him, why was the voice defending him? Didn't they want to kill him.

"Oh come off it Hatake, it's a demon and you know it! It killed your Sensei for crying out loud." Another, angrier, voice answered.

There was a loud sound that echoed through the alley and he waited for a new pain to appear. He slowly realized that he wasn't the one whom had been hit.

"Get the hell out of my sight before I kill all of you. NOW" the first voice growled, sounding angrier than it had before. He heard the sounds of foot steps and he tried to shrink in on himself but quickly realized that the footsteps were going away from him, not closer to him. He felt a bit of relief, something had happened in his favor for once instead of against him.

- - - - -

Kakashi stared down at the child and fought back the bile that was rising in his throat. They must have had him trapped in that alley for a while because his face was bruised and bloodied, while his eyes were swollen almost shut. There was blood leaking from somewhere beneath that mop of blood hair and blood soaked the thin clothing the boy wore.

He reached out a hand to softly touch the boy on the side of the face but quickly pulled it back when the boy flinched back violently. Kakashi cursed silently to himself and pulled off his cloak to wrap it around the boy.

"Shhh, it's okay." he whispered as the boy whimpered. "I'm going to help you, my name is Kakashi Hatake." he murmured, gently picking the boy up. He flinched as he saw the amount of blood that had pooled beneath the boy. He couldn't take him to the hospital, they'd most likely overdose him and call it an 'accident'. Well, he would have to do his best to help the kid. Hopefully, it would be enough to keep him alive though the night.

Kakashi began to jump roof top to roof top, hoping that none of the anbu saw him. He didn't want any of them knowing about what had happened though he had a feeling that they'd find out within a few moments. He had to be quick and get the kid back to his place.

"Mr. Kakashi" came a weak voice from the child in his arms. Kakashi glanced down to see the child force his eyes open, the blue orbs peaking out at him from behind the inflamed skin. "Why did you save me?" he whispered, his voice mystified.

Kakashi felt a stab of guilt, this child knew nothing other than violence and death. He should have taken a bigger part in protecting the boy! He should have at least looked in on him every now and then. Instead he'd decided to believe the Hokage when he said that the boy was being looking after. Ha, that was the biggest joke he'd ever heard in his life. Where was the kids protection tonight? Most likely they'd joined in the hunting party for a bit of a laugh. Or they'd just watched as a bunch of grown adults beat the ever loving crap out of a nine year old whom couldn't hurt them if it meant saving his life.

His eye stared down at the blond with an unreadable expression on his face, his decision made.

"Because I don't turn my back on what I should do, not anymore."

* * *

An attempt at rewriting one of my stories. It was at first supposed to be a crossover but I've decided that I'm writing too many of them so it's going to be a regular story. Next chapter should be up soon.

~Sailor Emerald


	2. Choices

Choices

Kakashi sat next to the bed, his head in his hands. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He'd decided that he wasn't going to run from his responsibility anymore but what if he didn't get the chance to take care of the kid? It would be a miracle if he survived the night! His wounds were just that bad. His eye glanced over at the sleeping child and a gasp escaped is lips. Right before his eyes the wounds were closing, at least the ones on his face and neck. The swelling had almost gone down all the way and he didn't look nearly as pale as he had when they'd entered the apartment. Kakashi could only stare at the boy for a moment before he let his head fall against his hands once more, this time in relief rather than worry. It looked like the kid was going to be fine, given some time. Maybe that was one of the only perks to being the container for the Kyuubi, it healed all of the wounds that were inflicted upon you by the people who feared you because of the beast within.

"Kid you've got some luck." Kakashi muttered, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

- - - -

Kakashi had sat there for almost a day now and Naruto still hadn't woken up, he was beginning to worry about whether he'd been given brain damage from all of the blows to the head and if he was ever going to wake up again. Kakashi pushed himself out of the chair, he might as well wash the blood off of the kids face so he could see how much the wounds had sealed up. That might give him an idea of how fast he'd healed.

When he came back he found Naruto staring up at the ceiling with a bemused gaze, as if confused as to how he got into this unfamiliar place. Wouldn't most children be freaking out if they woke up in a strange place? It was almost as if getting beat up was part of his daily routine, a jab of pain went though Kakashi's chest as he realized that it might be.

Kakashi approached the bed cautiously, not wanting to startle the boy in the bed. As soon as he moved the boys eyes flickered over to him, as if he'd heard him move.

"Good morning bright eyes, you've been out of it for almost twenty four hours." Kakashi said cheerily, sitting on the edge of the bed and beginning to wipe the blood off of the boys face. He kept his eyes on what he was doing and not the small boys eyes or facial expression. He paused for a moment as something wet fell onto the top of his hand. He glanced up at the boys eyes and was shocked to see the boy was crying. He floundered for a moment, trying to figure out how to comfort the child he barley knew.

"So it wasn't a dream," Naruto whispered, wiping his eyes on an unbloodied portion of his shirt. Kakashi patted his back sympathetically, at a lose for words at the moment. This child had been through hell and back again! He paused for a moment then continued to clean the blood off of Naruto's face and neck. Most of the wounds had healed, it was almost as if it was someone else's blood on his body.

"How are you feeling kid?" Kakashi asked, pulling the cloth back from Naruto's face.

Naruto paused for a moment and seemed to think, Kakashi could feel him flexing his legs beneath the covers. He watched the boy carefully, alert to any wincing that he might do. Blue eyes blinked several times before he reached up to scratch behind his head and smile up at the older man.

"I feel fine, I didn't get beat up as bad as I thought," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Kakashi pondered for a moment telling the boy why he really wasn't hurt that bad but decided against it, the saying did go that ignorance is bliss. He didn't need that kind of information laid on him at the age of nin-wait he'd be ten now wouldn't he? He was born on the same day the the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. After a few moments he smiled at the boy and patted him on the head.

"The shower's through that door, why don't you go use it while I make breakfast. I'll leave some cloths on the bed, yours are no good anymore." Kakashi said, pushing himself into a standing position. Naruto nodded and pulled the covers back. Kakashi didn't look back at him as he moved across the room to find some old cloths of his for the boy to wear. He was going to have to go into the market soon to get him new ones. He was also going to pay the Hokage a visit, the old man had some explaining to do.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the shower being turned on. He pulled an old pair of shorts and one of his smallest tee-shirts out of the dresser and placed it on the bed, they would have to do for now.

- - - - - -

"Thanks for the clothes and food Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi glanced up from the book he'd been reading to see Naruto slide out of the chair he'd been sitting in and move toward the door. He raised a brow and shook his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked calmly, placing the book back on the table softly. Naruto stared at him, his hand on the door. He glanced at the clock, which caused Kakashi to do the same. It was only about eight in the morning so where could the kid be in such a hurry to go?

"Class started an hour ago, I'm already late. If I'm any later Iruka-Sensei will be angrier than normal." Naruto said, looking a little uncertain.

Kakashi shook his head and pushed away from the table. He couldn't let the kid go to school wearing an overly large tee-shirt and shorts that he could barely keep on his hips. Plus he didn't know the state of things at the moment.

"Sorry Naruto, you're going to have to stay here for a little while. I've got to get you some new cloths and such." Kakashi said, patting him on the head. Naruto stared up at him for a moment then shrugged.

"Good boy, now make your self at home while I go run some errands. I'll be back in a bit, don't leave the house and don't let anyone in." Kakashi said, opening the door for himself. He winked to the boy and closed the door behind himself.

- - - - - - -

Kakashi stared at the doors, a mixture of impatience and apprehension shining through his eye. He'd gone to see the Hokage before he went to go get Naruto's new cloths. Now he was waiting outside of the room until whomever the old man was talking to went away. He was a bit glad, it gave him time to piece together his accusations to the man. He had a lot of them working through his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened and to his surprise the main ringleader of the hunting party walked out. He stopped short as he spotted Kakashi but after a moment a smile tugged at his lips. Kakashi frowned at the man, which would make most run down the street pissing their pants, and moved forward to brush past him. He needed to talk to the Hokage and find out what lies this bastard was spinning. As he slammed his shoulder into the other mans, trying to get the message across that he was not amused, he caught the smirk growing wider.

"Now I know how to find the brat, better off giving him up I'd say." the man muttered, his eyes focused a head of him.

"I'll let you know when I want your two sense." Kakashi retorted continuing past the man without a backward glance.

He didn't pause as the mans chuckle reached his ears but for the first time in a long time he had to work to control the urge to double back and kill the man on spot. How dare he threaten Naruto? Right in front of him no less!!! He didn't know when the choice to take care of the boy became a vow to kill anyone who hurt him but it was suddenly apparent in his mind. He took a deep breathe and continued into the Hokage's office. The old man sat behind his desk, his fingers locked in front of his face and his eyes unfocused as he thought. Kakashi waited for a moment for the man to notice him before he cleared his throat.

The old man jumped and looked around wildly until he noticed Kakashi and sighed, looking a little haggard. Kakashi would have felt bad for the man if he wasn't burning with rage because of the man in the hall.

"You wished to speak with me Kakashi?" he asked, his voice grave. He seemed to sense that Kakashi was here for a reason, a reason that was of importance if it drew the man out of his home at this early hour.

Kakashi paused for a moment before he opened his mouth. If one looked at him they would think that he was trying to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. In reality he was calming his nerves so he didn't bite the Hokage's head off. That would serve his purpose wonderfully wouldn't it?

"Yes, there was a...situation last night that brought my attention to something." He said carefully, trying to make it sound like he only had a professional interest in this. He didn't know what the old man's take on Naruto was, after all he'd left him almost unprotected on a night where most of the village would have their minds on the child and the demon. What did he think was going to happen? The kid was going to be invited to a party for his birthday and have a nice day? If he did then the old man was a hell of a lot stupider than he'd thought. He glanced at the man, a bit of anger sparked at the confused expression that was adorning the mans face.

"And what would that be?" he said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Naruto Uzumaki and the apparent lack of concern you seem to have with his well-being." Kakashi said, his voice growing a few degrees colder. The Hokage blinked for a moment then understanding dawned on his old withered face. He stiffened and his hands tightened.

"Is the boy okay? The hospital didn't send word to me that he'd been admitted aga-" he began, alarm and worry evident in his face and voice.

A part of Kakashi sighed in relief, the old man did care. That simple fact would make things a whole lot easier...and a bit more complicated.

"He's fine despite certain villagers attempts at his life. I just happened to be walking by the alley they were beating him in last night. He's at my place now." Kakashi said, leaning back against the wall. He watched as the old mans face slacked and he slumped back into his chair.

"I...Thank you Kakashi, I don't know how to reward you for this." The older shinobi said, part of his voice struggling to keep it's business-like tone. Kakashi's mind latched onto the opportunity, this was the kind of thing he'd been hoping for.

"Make me his guardian."

"O-What?"

Kakashi could have laughed at the old mans face as he said that. What did the man expect? That he was going to save the kid and then not keep as close an eye as possible on him? Wrong!

"Make me is legal guardian," Kakashi said simply, his voice as serious as his words. The Hokage stared at him for a moment, not comprehending for a moment what the man was asking. He was quiet for a moment then nodded, his voice weary as he spoke again.

"Fine, I'll draw up the papers." The man said quietly. He looked even more troubled than before and Kakashi wondered what the old man was debating in his mind.

"There _is_ one thing you should know about him though." The Hokage began, his becoming even more serious than before if that was even possible.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment. If he was going to tell him that the boy was the container of the Kyuubi then he was a bit behind the ball. The more he thought about it the more that the mans previous statement made absolutely no sense. What more did he need to know about the kid that he didn't already know? The Hokage seemed to draw in a large breath before speaking in a grave voice, as if he was speaking about the future of the earth.

"Naruto's father is the Fourth Hokage, your Sensei." He said, his eyes boring into the other mans.

Kakashi couldn't speak for a moment, his mind still processing the information that the Hokage had just forcefully pushed into his ears so it could rape his brain. It took a few moments for the information to sink in before he was sputtering stupidly.

"S..Say what now old man?"

* * *

Woot Woot, two chapters in two days. Well, Happy New Years and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll have more of Naruto in the next chapter, I promise.

~Sailor Emerald

P.S I like reviews a lot [ :


	3. New Friend

Kakashi stared at the monstrosity in his hand and sighed, when he went on another mission he was going to have to get the kid some proper clothing. The only thing he could find was a hideous orange jumpsuit that was going to make the kid stand out more than ever, but what choice did he have? He was _not _giving the child green spandex to wear, there was no way in hell he'd scar the child in such a way. It was bad enough that he had to endure staring at Gai in it, which he tried to avoid doing at all costs, he wasn't going to subject anyone else to that torture.

Unbidden, Kakashi mind switched to the topic he really didn't want to think about. Finding out that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son was just as shocking as realizing that his failure was just that more horrible. How could he have no noticed the similarities between the two: The eyes, the hair, the cocky smile that Kakashi had barely witnessed on the child's face. His hand curled into a fist around the outfit , inwardly cursing his stupidity. What would the fourth have thought if he found out that Kakashi hadn't protected his son? A stab of guilt went through is chest and he fought with the feeling for a moment, not that it wasn't new to him. He'd had the feeling from the moment he took Obito's eye, now he could add his guilt over not protecting the only link he had to his Sensei to that. Wasn't his life going to be wonderful? He sighed once more as his apartment building came into view, he was going to have to talk to the kid tonight, fill him in on some details of what he expected of him. He was, of course, going to train the boy but he'd have to work around the times when the kid had to be at the academy. Wouldn't bee too hard though, the kid had some potential if he'd managed to survive for ten years without dieing.....

His thoughts were interrupted as he reached the doors of his apartment complex. One of the elderly tenants was struggling down the steps with a rather large and heavy looking package. He quickly took the package from her hands and helped her down the stairs. The woman smiled up at him as he handed the package back to her. He couldn't help but smile back, his eye crinkling upward as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you Kakashi," the woman said, her voice kind and soft.

"No problem Mrs. Yuki! You looked like you needed help." Kakashi said, waving his hands in front of his face.

It was the least he could have done for the woman, out of all the old crones in the building she was the only one he could stand to be around. The rest of them were a bunch of senile old fools who kept asking him how his father was, or worse asking him how Obito was doing.

"You are so modest young man, why don't you stop by my apartment tonight and I'll fix you something to eat. I've seen your cooking before." The old woman said, her lips pulling up once more in a smile. Kakashi quickly shook his head and smiled once more.

"I can't, I have a....new charge to take care of, which I have to get back to now. I left him alone in the apartment." Kakashi said quickly, not mentioning who the guest was.

He didn't want anyone to know just yet that Naruto was staying with him, it would cause trouble. The old woman stared at him for a moment, her gaze piercing him for a moment. Her eyes landed on the orange jumpsuit in his hands and her expression became lighter.

"Bring the boy with you, I'm sure your cooking will only kill the poor child." she said with a clucking of her tongue. Her faded green eyes twinkled happily as she shifted the package in her arms. "I've got to bring this to my daughter but I'll see you tonight at seven. If you don't show up I'm going to come to your apartment and drag you out by your mask you hear me Hatake?" she said with a teasing laugh. Kakashi could only smile at her as she walked away, feeling slightly apprehensive at the thought of her finding out about Naruto. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? The old woman was one of the nicest people he knew so maybe she wouldn't freak out on him?

He sighed and made his way toward the doors once more, he had to give Naruto his clothes. He just hoped the kid hadn't destroyed his house while he was away. It didn't take long to get to the door and he was quickly inside the apartment, looking around quickly for the blond child. His sensitive ears picked up sounds coming from his bedroom and he quickly made is way over to the door. He pushed it open quietly, moving into the room as silently as possible, he didn't do it on purpose it just kinda happened sometimes.

He relaxed a little as his eye fell upon the sleeping boy. It seemed like the kid was more worn out than Kakashi had expected. His eye glanced around the room, trying to figure out where the music he was hearing was coming from. His eye fell on his radio and he smiled, pressing the button to turn the device off. He rarely ever used it and he didn't have a TV so it was safe to say that the kid had been bored out of is mind. He crouched down next to the bed and shook the child gently, trying to wake him as kindly as possible.

Unfortunately, Naruto's first instincts were to strike out at what ever was touching him. Seeing as his hands were under his head, thus closest to Kakashi, they shot out and slammed into the mans face while the boy scurried backwards.

"NYEEEEEHHHHHHH" The boy screeched, curling up in a tight ball the moment his back hit the wall.

Kakashi hissed slightly as he held his hand over his face. He'd give the kid one thing, he'd put some power behind that punch. Not enough to make him bleed but enough to wonder if a couple of is teeth were now loose. He rose slightly, lurching toward the boy slightly.

"Naruto, calm down! It's just me, I wanted you to try on your new clothes!" Kakashi called softly to the boy, his heart hurting more than his face. How could he have let the boy get to be like this? How much torture had the fox container gone through to make him react like that on _instinct_! Naruto whimpered slightly and peaked out from between his arms, looking ready to curl back into his tight ball if the voice was lying to him. After a moment he uncurled and wiped his eyes quickly. Kakashi pretended to be interested in a loose thread on his pants while he waited for the boy to get a hold on himself.

"Sorry, I just kinda did that without thinking...." Naruto said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, might I add you've got quite a punch there." Kakashi said with a chuckle, placing the clothing in the child's lap. "Go change into those, we have to talk about some thing then we have to go to dinner at a friend of mine's house." he said, jerking his head toward the bathroom. The boy nodded quickly and darted toward the bathroom. Kakashi sighed, he was going to have to work hard to make up for the last ten years.

- - - - - - -

"Well, I thought I was going to have to drag you out of that apartment of yours Kakashi" Mrs. Yuki said with a chuckle as she opened the door.

Kakashi smiled at the older woman, his hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep the kid from bolting. The bright orange jumpsuit fit him perfectly and it looked as if it were designed for the boy. The older woman stared at the boy for a moment then ushered them inside, smiling down at the blond child.

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Yuki but you can call me Eya." Eya said, her green eyes sparkling happily.

Naruto, relaxing as the woman smiled down at him, returned the smile happily. He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Granny Eya!" He said happily, his eyes sparkling brightly with laughter.

Kakashi groaned and moved to place his hand over Naruto's mouth. Looked like he was going to have to teach the boy manners as well as fighting skills. He glanced over at the older woman to smile apologizing way at her when she began to laugh. She reached out her hand to pat the boy on the head.

"Now that's something I've never been called...I like it. Granny Eya it is! Why don't you go into the kitchen and wash your hands before dinner?" Eya said with a wink, motioning toward the kitchen. Naruto nodded excitedly and ran down the hall to the small kitchen. The woman watched him go with a small smile then turned to Kakashi, her face becoming only slightly more serious.

"Now I know how it looks Eya-" he began only to get interrupted by a look from the woman.

"It's about time you took that child in! I would have thought you'd have done it sooner, I'm at a lose as to figure out why it took you this long." The old woman said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Kakashi chuckled, the woman certainly was in a class all her own. He was sure that she'd been a shinobi in her younger days, not that he'd checked or anything it was just her attitude that tipped him off.

"You and me both," he said quietly, watching as Naruto tore into the room happily demanding food.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, I was too easily distracted yesterday to get much done. As it is I just finished this chapter at 2:21 in the morning ;__;

I hope all of you like it ,and I have a piece of good news. My friend, Gentle Catastrophe, and I are having a contest to see who can get the most words archived. Which means [/insert drumbroll] that I will be updating more and more. I am currently losing but I'm working quickly to catch up. Wish me luck.

I'd also like to thank those people who reviewed, I feel honored that you would take the time out of your day to not only read my story but to also tell me what you think.

Also, if someone could tell me how I'm doing with Kakashi's personality I might love them forever! I have this nagging feeling that I'm doing him out of character and no one wants to point it out to me.....

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll hopefully have the next one written and posted by tomorrow.

~Sailor Emerald


End file.
